Just Like Honey
by whalebarf
Summary: Arthur calls Eames HONEY when he wants Eames do something. Eames just can't resist him.


Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: PG-13

Written for the prompt: "Arthur calls Eames HONEY when he wants Eames do something. Eames just can't resist him."

It's not often that someone says "no" to Arthur, which is not a surprise because how can anyone deny the composed, sleek, and gorgeous point man of anything. All his life Arthur has been used to people bending over backwards for him. A simple curve of his cupid bow lips, or a calculated arch of his eyebrow could melt the heart of any man, and topple an army. It's not that Arthur does this on purpose, he just has this kind of effect on others.

The latest victim to be struck by the cupid's bow is Arthur's coworker, the unfortunate and handsome Mr. Eames.

"Here is your coffee, just the way you like it, darling." Eames says cheerily, setting down a steaming cup next to Arthur, as he types away on his laptop.

Arthur stops typing and glances at his cup as Mr. Eames waits, eager to see Arthur's reaction. He brings it to his lips and takes a sip. Strong, sweet, with a splash of hazelnut cream, exactly the way Arthur likes it.

He closes his eyes and allows for the tiniest quirk of his lips. Eames interprets this as approval and breaks out in a huge grin. He strolls away happily to his desk, whistling an upbeat tune.

From afar, Yusuf and Ariadne watches the whole scene with a wry look on their faces.

"The poor sap." Yusuf says, shaking his head. "I can make the strongest compound that would essentially turn you into a zombie, and it still wouldn't match up to whatever spell Arthur has on him."

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet." Ariadne says. "Although they are kind of adorable."

"Adorable? If you call brainwashing Eames to do your bidding adorable."

"I think deep down Arthur likes him. This is the longest time Arthur has allowed anyone to dote on him like this. Usually he tosses them away after the job is finished, but Arthur is still tolerating having Eames around after inception, and the Jacobson heist, so that must mean _something._"

"For Eames' sake I hope you're right."

"Pfft." Ariadne huffs. "You were in love with Arthur for _months_too don't you remember? You were absolutely crushed when he became closer to Eames instead."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Let's get back to work." Yusuf said bitterly.

"So," Cobb says contemplatively. "Our object is to infiltrate Hendrick's mind and extract the access code to the vault. It will not be an easy task, as the head of the CIA no doubted has his mind militarized. Which is why…Arthur, I'm putting you in charge of distracting Hendrick and his projections while Eames and I break into his subconscious."

At the sound of Arthur's name, Eames perks up. "Why Arthur?" he asks, thinking back to inception where Arthur was left on the second level essentially on his own. Eames is still not happy about that.

"Because." Cobb says, his eyes on Arthur. "They used to date."

Eames whips his head to look at Arthur. "Arthur is this true? Why have you never told me?"

"You never asked. And it's none of your business." He replies nonchalantly, writing away in his notebook.

"Bloody hell it isn't. What did we say last night about honesty and taking our relationship to the next level?"

Arthur blushed furiously at this. "Eames. Honesty doesn't mean disclosing every boyfriend or girlfriend I've had to you!

"Oh so you've had girlfriends as well" Eames interjects, muttering bitterly.

"-And we are not in a relationship. We are _just_coworkers." Arthur finishes.

"Oh yeah? That's not what you said last night when you were moaning underneath me and begging to be-"

"Stop!" Cobb yells, putting his hands out. Yusuf is smirking, and Ariadne has her mouth open like a goldfish.

"I don't want to know your personal details, so keep the lover's bickering to yourselves." He says, causing Arthur to blush an even deeper shade of pink.

"We all know that Arthur is the ideal man for the job of distracting Hendricks given their past."

"Well then why can't _I_ forge Arthur and distract Hendricks." Eames objects. "I know Arthur better than anyone and I can pull of a perfect forge."

"Because, you don't know the details of their relationship. Arthur has been with him for 2 years. He knows his weaknesses as well as strength and that will give us the advantage. Please understand this."

"Oh like hell I will!" Eames says, grabbing his jacket and storming out of the warehouse.

Everyone remains silent.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Ariadne says to Arthur, eyes full of concern.

"No. He'll come to me." Arthur replies.

Sure enough around 9pm Arthur hears banging on the front door of his apartment.

He sighs and puts down the newspaper.

As soon as he opens the door Eames comes marching in, looking angry and frustrated.

"Arthur please tell me you're not going through with this." Eames said.

Arthur crosses his arms. "You're being ridiculous, Eames."

"So you are planning to do this." He growled.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." Eames looked at Arthur angrily and quickly looked away. "It just…"

He crosses over to Arthur and wraps his arms around Arthur's waist, pulls Arthur close and rests his face against Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent. Arthur had to suppress a whimper as he felt those muscular arms flex against him.

"It's just that after inception I swore that I will protect you, and never leaving you to fight off projections on your own. You could have ended up in limbo… And now goddamn Cobb is putting you in danger again, and in the mind of a militarized CIA agent. I don't care what Cobb thinks, I will _not_ allow you be in that kind of danger."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat at those words. He knows Eames cares about him, but to hear it from Eames is something entirely different. And deep down Arthur cares about Eames too. Hell he will take a bullet for him without hesitation, that much Arthur knew.

He brings his hand up Eames' back and clutches tightly at his thin t-shirt.

"Eames… I know you're angry because you're worried. But please trust me on this. The whole team is counting on me to pull this off and I don't want to disappoint them. You know that I am the only one who is right for this job. I will be okay."

He pulls back a bit so he can look into Eames' eyes. Eames has on the look of a worried puppy, and Arthur practically melts at the sight.

He leans in and kisses Eames' nose, then each of his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, then finally his lips.

Eames takes the opportunity to wrap his big hand around the back of Arthur's neck and deepening the kiss. He licks Arthur's lower lip and Arthur opens his mouth wider, giving Eames permission to thrust in his tongue. Arthur whimpers at the sensation of Eames' tongue sliding against his.

They kiss open mouthed, deep and wet, until they are gasping for breath. Arthur can feel Eames' enormous hard on pressed against his hip. It felt so hot and _right_he never wanted it to end.

When they finally pull apart Eames gives Arthur one last peck on the lips and they smile sweetly at each other.

"Trust me, Honey." Arthur says.

The plan goes off splendidly. After they are all put under, Arthur has Hendricks wrapped around his finger, allowing Eames and Cobbs to slip into the deepest guarded areas of his mind. Hendricks has no idea what was going on, too distracted by gorgeous Arthur flirting with him, leaning against him, accidentally dropping something and bending down to pick it up, etc. Arthur of course left out that little detail once they all came back.

Right after they woke up Eames immediately crosses over to Arthur, grabs his ass and kissed him hard, as if proving to everyone that Arthur is his and his only. As if the rest of the team don't know that already.

Arthur too, they've noticed, became more affectionate after this.

"Eames, _honey_, please refrain from grabbing my ass at work." Arthur said, prying himself from Eames and smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

Instead of making the usual sexual remark, Eames just nods eagerly. If he had a tail it'd be wagging like crazy right now.

"And _honey_, can you get lunch for us? I feel like sushi." Arthur purrs. Eames immediately pulls out his phone and starting dialing as Arthur goes back to his desk.

"Aww. See Yusuf?" Ariadne said. "They do love each other."

"Oh God." Yusuf says, horrified. "Arthur has found the ultimate weapon. Eames is doomed."

They watch as Eames props himself on Arthur's desk and feeds Arthur a piece of sushi, looking completely love struck. Arthur gives him a tiny smile before typing away on his laptop.


End file.
